The Curse of the Sky
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: Parallel World AU. What if Tsuna was different from the one we know now. What if Tsuna wasn't meant to be Vongola Decimo but his younger twin sister was? What if he was abandoned at a young age by Iemitsu and Nana? What if he was adopted by someone we know well? This is Tsuna's life, as a new person. (Rated T for swearing and dark writing.) CardSkullReaper
1. Intro

"Tsuna, could you pick up some groceries for me?"

I looked up from my homework and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Papa was, "Sure."

He handed me a list and some money, "Thank you Tsuna, I've been backed up on work."

I walked to the front door, "Don't worry about it Papa, I'll be back soon. Ittekimasu!"

He waved me off as I left, "Itterasshai."

I don't remember much from my life before Papa. I remember yelling and loneliness. I remember the cold stares that were embedded into my mind and a sister, a younger twin. Papa told me that they had died, but somehow I didn't believe him.

I'm Tsunayoshi, no last name, but Papa likes to call me his last name. My real parents are apparently dead and Papa adopted me. I'm 13 years old, a student from Namimori Middle School.

My Papa is Byakuran Gesso.

And this is my life.

* * *

So this was an idea I got from Olihime. She was reading a fanfiction and the fanfiction was talking about Byakuran and it said, "Byakuran is someone you want to stay away from, he's_ dad_ news." Of course the author was trying to say "bad news" instead of "dad news" and she showed it to me. I of course laughed and asked, "What would it be like if Tsuna's dad was Byakuran?" And she was like, "You should write that." And since we are both on break, I decided why the hell not. This is also a twin fic, as Olihime and I love Tsuna's twin fics and I had a feeling she would like this.

This is obviously and AU and I own nothing. Thanks for reading!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	2. Happy rain, Demon, and Marshmallow God

Age 9

Tsuna walked out the door, a piece of toast in hand, "Bye Papa!"

Byakuran smiled, waving Tsuna off, "Have fun at school!"

Byakuran was happy, living with Tsuna for about a year now and they recently moved to Namimori as Tsuna felt at home here. It's been a week since he started school. His phone rang and he looked down at the caller ID. His smiled dropped into a frown and he turned back to the house, answering the phone call.

Tsuna walked the single block to school, adjusting his uniform. His school is Namimori academy, one of the largest schools in japan that has four districts, the elementary district, the middle school district, the high school district, and the college/ university district. Of course as a nine year old, Tsuna was in the elementary district.

Tsuna entered the school and started to walk with the other string of students heading to the elementary district. Suddenly he heard a loud scream and everyone turned to the area where the scream came from and almost immediately they went on their way to their designated location as fast as possible.

That was when Tsuna first saw the demon of Namimori Academy; Hibari Kyoya. When Tsuna first saw him, he wasn't scared or terrified like everyone else. He watched the graceful, swift, and strong movements the demon made. Hibari Kyoya was strong, he acknowledged that, despite him being just two years older at him at age 11; a first year in the middle school district.

As Hibari was just about finished beating up the smoker on campus, Tsuna was dragged away behind a tree. Tsuna's eyes went wide and he tried to yell out but a hand covered his mouth, "Shh, don't worry I won't hurt you."

They waited there a few seconds, until the footsteps from the demon faded away. Tsuna was let go and he turned around, gasping for breath to see the taller build of the most athletic person in their class; Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ya-Yamamoto-san!"

Yamamoto smiled, "Wari, Wari Gesso! If I didn't drag you behind this tree back then, then Hibari-senpai would have bitten you to death!"

"Bitten me to death?" asked the confused brown haired boy.

Yamamoto nodded, "Yup, Hibari-senpai's catch phrase! Oh yeah, you're new," he smiled, "Is that your first time seeing Hibari-senpai?"

Tsuna nodded, "I never knew we had someone so dangerous in our school."

Yamamoto looked at the beat up smoker, "Dangerous; yes. But biting for no reason; no."

Suddenly the bell rang and Tsuna let out a small "eep". Yamamoto cussed, "Dang! We're late! Let's go Gesso!" He grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran, dragging him to class.

When the two boys reached the class room they were scolded and were sent to their seats. Coincidently they were seated right next to each other. Yamamoto smiled, "Well that was fun."

Tsuna would have laughed but he was still dazed from be dragged around. Yamamoto held out his hand, "Friends?"

Tsuna snapped out of it and realized, Yamamoto has gotten along with everyone as far as he's seen for the past week, but he never saw him hanging out with real friends. Tsuna, being new, didn't have friends either and saw the loneliness in Yamamoto's eyes. He smiled, taking Yamamoto's hand, "Friends."

Yamamoto laughed, "Well then let me introduce myself again. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, call me Takeshi."

Tsuna smiled, "I'm Gesso Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna."

"YOU TWO! STOP TALKING!"

"Hai, hai!"

"Gomenasai, sensei."

They looked to each other and laughed to themselves, not having a care in the world; both of them getting a real first friend.

* * *

Hibari

Hibari didn't have much to say about Gesso Tsunayoshi, just that he wasn't normal. Normally the disciplinary committee and the school would get all the info they could on students and their files are quite big. The problem is, Gesso Tsunayoshi's file was thin. There is barely any information on him. Of course Hibari demanded that the committee should find more information on him but he was ignored, as he wasn't the head. At least, not yet.

That morning proved that there was something off about him. While Hibari was biting the smoker to death, he noticed Tsuna looking at him. Normally people would be terrified and would run off to their classrooms, not staring out in the open like an idiot. That had happened to a few new students before, frozen in fear and only to end up as a victim; Tsuna was looking at him in admiration.

There was no trace of fear. It was if Tsuna was watching his every move, and with every swing he took he was getting even more amazed. When Hibari looked back up, he was gone. But his presence was still there.

Hibari glared at the thin file in front of him and threw it on the coffee table, "Useless."

Hibari took a sip of tea from the cup beside him, _'Gesso Tsunayoshi, just what are you?'_

'_An herbivore?'_

'_A carnivore?'_

'_An omnivore?' _

'_What will it be, Gesso Tsunayoshi? Reveal yourself, or I'll bite you to death.'_

* * *

Byakuran

Byakuran walked into Takesushi, greeting Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Yamamoto Leiko, "How are you two this lovely day?"

Tsuyoshi smiled, "Ah, Byakuran! Come in, we just had a fresh shipment of fatty tuna, would you like some?"

Byakuran, "I would love some."

As Tsuyoshi went to the back Byakuran looked to Leiko, "So Leiko-chan, how's your son been doing?"

Leiko smiled, "Great Byakuran, thanks to you, all our ties have been cut. Our family has been safe ever since Takeshi has been born with no casualties. Thank you."

Byakuran smiled, "Anything I can do for an old friend."

Tsuyoshi came back with the sushi and they had a pleasant conversation, all of them enjoying themselves. Ignoring the fact that the former two well known Hitman partners in front of Byakuran and one of the "Gods" of the Mafia world in front of Tsuyoshi and Leiko.

* * *

Apparently a lot of you were interested and this is absolutely amazing. I guess I'll reply to reviews now...

Thorn D. Cinni- Thanks for reading! And I update often, but in short chapters.

silent-insaneminako- Yup! Marshmallow as Tuna's dad! Olihime gave me the best idea ever! And Twin fics are amazing to me and Olihime.

TsunaMoe- I love twin fics too! But I'm sorry there isn't any mention of the twin here because this is like before the current time line so please be patient, it will also be dark, apparently I'm good at writing dark.

sticy17- I update often but in short chapters and this week I'll probably update everyday because I'm on break.

. - Thank you, I appreciate your love for this story.

RenaScarlet- That wasn't really a chapter, more like an intro. I update often but in short chapters, hope that isn't a problem.

hypnos28- Well this is like a past thing, before the main story line as Tsuna and the others aren't 13 and above. (except for the kids)


	3. The Death

"Takeshi hurry! They're catching up!"

"I'm coming Tsuna!"

The two nine year olds ran through the alleys, their feet splashing into the puddles. Incoherent yells followed them along with big heavy footsteps.

Yamamoto pulled Tsuna into a dead end and dove behind some trash cans, the men following them ran by. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, who was rubbing his previously hurt ankle, "Clear… how are you holding up?"

They slumped down onto the ground, tired from the chase. Tsuna sighed, "I'm fine." He looked over the trash can, hearing shouting, "They just won't stop."

Yamamoto ducked his head as men ran by, looking for them, "If it was just one we could probably handle him but we can't handle five."

Tsuna frowned, "What are they even after?" Yamamoto shrugged, honestly not knowing why.

Suddenly Tsuna was picked up by a man, "Finally found you!" Tsuna struggled, "Ah!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened, "Tsuna!"

Tsuna tried to struggle out of the man's grip, "Takeshi!"

Yamamoto stood up, running over to the man to get Tsuna back but was caught as well by another man, "Argh!"

"We've found them!" he yelled out, letting their colleagues know.

There was no response. The other man frowned, "Geez what's taking them so long?"

Yamamoto struggled, "Let us go!"

The man carrying Yamamoto whacked his head, "Urusaiyo!"

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Takeshi!"

Suddenly there was a loud scream. Both of the men looked to the figure at the end of the hall, blood covering the figure, a body being dragged behind him with something that looked like a thick stick. The figure started to walk towards them, flinging off the body, the 'stick' glistening, "Who do you think you are?"

The men looked up terrified, "W-what?"

The figure walked closer, "Who are you to touch my pet?" the moon shined over him, his eyes glowing in the dark to show furious eyes promising death.

The boys were dropped, "L-look w-we let them go s-so…."

"For touching them, you will pay." The tonfas glistening with blood, raised, and he growled out one word, "Kamikorosu."

That was the first time Hibari Kyoya has ever killed not for himself, but for his friends.

Hibari looked down at the two nine year olds in front of him, "You two."

Yamamoto covered Tsuna with his body, "I won't let you bite Tsuna!"

Hibari scoffed, "Get up, we're getting you to your houses."

Yamamoto was still on guard but Tsuna took his hand, "Its fine Takeshi… we can trust him…"

Yamamoto nodded hesitantly but still having faith in Tsuna, "If you say so Tsuna."

Tsuna started to get up, but he collapsed, "Agh!"

Yamamoto looked at him shocked, "Tsuna!"

Tsuna winced, "I'm fine Takeshi… my ankle's just bothering me."

Before Yamamoto could make a move to help Tsuna, Hibari picked up Tsuna, "We shouldn't stay around, more could be coming, let's go."

Hibari took Yamamoto and Tsuna home, judging Yamamoto during the walk home. He wasn't an herbivore and definitely not a carnivore. The boy was hiding something and peaked Hibari's interest.

The two boys reached home safely and all three of them got patched up by Yamamoto Leiko. They explained the story to the three adults and they took the case to the police.

Even after an investigation, the police never figured out why the men wanted Tsuna and Yamamoto or how Hibari had found them, he refused to say anything. Byakuran, Tsuyoshi, and Leiko were of course grateful for Hibari for saving them, but the Yamamoto's looked a bit too nervous for his liking, Byakuran still having that smile on his face.

Everything started to go back to normal after the incident… that is until rumors started to spread and the two nine years old started to get bullied.

Takeshi covered Tsuna's body with his own, "Argh!"

"Takeshi!" cried out Tsuna.

The boys jeered at the two boys cowering in the corner, "You two are useless! Those men probably realized that decided to take you two in for human trafficking!"

Tsuna looked at them, "Yamete! We haven't done anything to you!"

One guy laughed, "That doesn't matter to us Dame-Tsuna! We just care about making your lives miserable."

Before the other boys could kick Tsuna and Takeshi again, there were footsteps heading towards them, "For disturbing the peace and bullying for no reason, kamikorosu."

After the bullies were beat up, rumors spread, that the two boys were under the care of Hibari Kyoya and if anyone did anything to them; they would be bitten to death.

The three boys just clicked; the caring aura of the brown haired nine year old, the cheerfulness of the black haired nine year old, and the stoic demon prefect.

The boys started to "hang out" with each other. They stayed together, eating, sleeping, talking, or training, they were all together.

Byakuran looked at Hibari's file in his study as the boys played upstairs in Tsuna's room.

The Hibari's are traditional Japanese and Chinese family but also an underground family. Their family was everything that the world had to offer, a spy, a government worker, a Mafioso, an assassin, a hacker, an informant; anything.

The Hibari's are taught at a young age to learn how to protect themselves for their future jobs, and the connections that the youngsters have to the dangerous people. They are taught to be emotionless and cold.

Hibari's dad is a Yakuza leader and he despised him for that. His dad started to cause problems in the town, making people live in fear for months. His father never came home.

Hibari's mother is an underground assassin and she worked the most dangerous jobs that risked her life. She had nearly died many times. She came home on average, 2 times a year for 30 minutes.

His parents were complete opposites and he hated them for that. How could they be married despite being enemies? The question was soon answered when they got into a fight, they both died in the process, killing each other.

Hibari lives alone. Sure there were maids that other Hibari's hired to work for him, but he was alone. He was isolated and lonely, so he built up the cold and cruel attitude of the demon he is now.

What got him into fighting? His parents. He had a grudge on his parents and the underground, as they were both against the law, that causing their death. The underground was something that he wanted to defeat, he realized that to defeat, you have to be strong. He increased the basic training that was required of Hibari's at an early age and then branching off to their own fighting style. A few months after that, his uncle got him wooden tonfas to get him started.

Bad choice.

Byakuran chuckled, "Ahh…. Kyoya-kun~! Such an interesting boy…" Byakuran took a bite of the marshmallow in his hand, "I trust that you take care of my Tsu-kun Kyoya-kun…" he smashed the marshmallow in his hand, his bangs covering his face, "Or else."

2 month Time skip

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! Come over here we've gotta talk to you!"

Tsuna looked up from his book to see some guys in the middle of the field. Tsuna felt like scoffing, _'How stupid are they? Fighting out in the open? Kyo-nii and Takeshi will find you immediately.'_

Suddenly there was a loud thud and Tsuna sighed inwardly but was happy at the sight, "Arigato, Takeshi."

Then there was another scream as Yamamoto laughed, "Thank Hibari-senpai."

The two looked to Hibari, who beat up three of the guys while Yamamoto knocked the last one out with his Shigure Kintoki still in the Shinai form.

Hibari barely even looked up at then, "Hn."

Yamamoto smiled, "Oh come on Hibari-senpai, cheer up! Let's go eat sushi; oyaji loves it when you two visit."

Tsuna closed the book and smiled, "Let's go, if I go home early again there'll probably be something with marshmallows."

Yamamoto laughed, "Byakuran-san is an amazing dad!"

Hibari scoffed, "Irresponsible and annoying."

Yamamoto and Tsuna laughed, knowing that what Hibari said was true and also not true.

But before the three could reach Takesushi, a person in a black suit stopped them, tears falling down his face. The person wiped his eyes and he looked to Yamamoto, "Takeshi..." he launched himself on to Yamamoto, hugging him.

Hibari started to growl, thinking that the man was bad, but Yamamoto who recognized him, stuttered, "J-Jii-san?!"

That caught both of the other two boys, "I'm sorry Takeshi."

"F-for what...?" asked the confused Takeshi.

"It's my entire fault!" wailed Yamamoto's uncle.

"J-jii-san?" asked Takeshi, concerned.

"Takeshi... your mother…" trailed off the Uncle.

That triggered into all three boys minds and they bolted off to Takesushi.

Leiko, acted like a mother not only for Takeshi, but for Hibari and Tsuna as they didn't have mothers. Hibari's died fighting his father while Tsuna couldn't remember his mother, being taken in my Byakuran.

Leiko was someone special for all of them.

When they arrived Takesushi was closed. Takeshi started to bang on the door, "Oyaji! Kaa-san! Let us in!"

Hibari picked up his tonfas, urging to break down the door. Tsuna fumbled with his phone and called Byakuran. He answered, "Ah, Tsu-kun…"

"Papa! We heard something bad happened to Leiko-sa-"

Byakuran cut off his son, "So you've heard… come to the emergency ward at the hospital… quickly." Byakuran cut off, Tsuna faintly hearing sobbing.

Tsuna looked to the two boys, "The hospital, emergency ward."

The two nodded, running to the hospital and into the emergency ward, ignoring the looks and the protests from the nurses.

As they arrived they saw a sitting Byakuran, his head to his lap and a standing Tsuyoshi, staring at the ceiling. Tsuyoshi turned to the three boys, panting as they ran all the way. Tsuyoshi's face was tear stained as smiled weakly and apologetically, "A-ah Takeshi, Tsuna, Kyoya... I'm sorry."

Yamamoto Leiko died, on February 22 20XX, at 4:23 P.M., supposedly dying on collision, in a drunk driving accident.

* * *

Sorry about being so late, I was busy the past two days with Olihime, J-sama, and our other friend. But here it is! I've been working on this at night so it got done earlier than I expected it to.

This is a sad chapter... well I own nothing. Thanks for reading and I will answer reviews now~

happygolucky27- Please do look forward to future chapters! I feel like this fic will be great!

TsunaMoe- Thanks for your consideration, and I love dark fics as well... and do you want a tissue for that drool?

silent-insaneminako- "Rainbow on a stick" It reminds me of something that Olihime said "Jesus Christ on a Crutch." She says the randomest things! I love Takeshi and Tsuna friendships and how irritated Hibari gets when he doesn't know things, that's probably why future Tsuna told only Future Hibari about the plan he had with Shoichi so Hibari wouldn't throw fit.

BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf- Thank you for the motivation!

nany-chan04- I love nice Byakuran as well, (spoilers from here on out if you haven't finished the manga)- Like how he helps Uni out in the Arcobaleno tournament thing.

hypnos28- I love back stories as well, and I will write about how Byakuran finds Tsuna and as you read this chapter is more bonding but the next chapter will probably be present day as in 13 years old.

Skylar18- Yeah, you're right I haven't seen Fanfictions that have Byakuran as Tsuna's dad and if you read what I said before in the intro, this was an idea I got from Olihime. She was reading a fanfiction and the fanfiction was talking about Byakuran and it said, "Byakuran is someone you want to stay away from, he's_ dad_ news." Of course the author was trying to say "bad news" instead of "dad news" and she showed it to me. I of course laughed and asked, "What would it be like if Tsuna's dad was Byakuran?" And she was like, "You should write that." So I did and when I told her about how popular it was she was like, "Wao."

nomnom- Yup~ Wouldn't be Byakuran without marshmallows... poor Tsuna

ptk- Marshmallows everyday isn't healthy for Tsuna... and then there's the supernatural being called Byakuran who eats like a thousand packs of marshmallows everyday and is somehow still alive.

Guester- I'm sorry about having short chapters, but I try to write short and update often, that's how my system works.

dota-chiin- Thank you for the suggestion.

Guest (which is like anyone but this person probably knows who they are)- I think this could be great too and so does Olihime and thank you for the tip.

krista937- Thank you for reading.

Well that's done so thanks for reading as I own nothing!

Bye-bi!

~CardSkullReaper


	4. 4 Years From Then We Still Mourn For You

"Papa, Ittekimasu!"

Byakuran smiled, "Un, Itterasshai, tell Kyoya and Takeshi good morning."

Tsuna walked out the door, wearing black dress pants and a black button up shirt over a white t-shirt. He walked down the street, heading to a familiar route he had walked many times before.

It's been four years since that day.

Tsuna smiled sadly; as he passed by Namimori Chu seeing Hibari wearing similar black attire except his black button up shirt was over his shoulders. Hibari just grunted, adjusting the disciplinary committee head prefect badge.

Over the years, Hibari got irritated with the weak Disciplinary committee that didn't help the Namimori citizens and bit every Disciplinary committee member to death who didn't do their job. He was then placed as the head as he bit everyone else to death.

There was a comfortable silence as Hibari and Tsuna walked, after all they had done this many times in the past four years. Once they reached their last pick up location they saw Yamamoto leaning against the shop's walls. Yamamoto was wearing exactly what Tsuna was except Yamamoto's sleeves were pushed up to above his elbow and the buttons were left undone. Yamamoto looked up and smiled a weak but true smile at them, "Yo, should we get going?"

They started to walk again, none of them saying anything, and ending up in a flower shop. They each got a single white chrysanthemum. The young florist couple sadly waved at them as they were close friends of the person the boys were visiting.

The three reached Namimori Graveyard and walked to a familiar spot near an apple tree. They stared at the grave and bowed their heads in greeting and then placed their white chrysanthemum one by one starting with Hibari, then Tsuna, and then ending with Yamamoto.

At first none of them said anything and just stared at the tombstone. Hibari was leaning against the tree, Tsuna was standing a distance away in front of the grave, and Yamamoto was kneeling by the tombstone, running his hand over it.

"Kaa-san, we've come to visit again…" of course there was no response but Yamamoto laughed, "It's your fourth death anniversary today. It's been awhile since we've visited but Tsuna and I have started middle school and Kyo-nii is in his third year… again."

Tsuna walked closer, kneeling beside Yamamoto, "Mama, we got accepted into Namimori Chu as you wanted. You were worried that Takeshi and I wouldn't be accepted but we did with Kyo-nii's help. But Kyo-nii also refuses to leave Namimori Chu, but we can't complain because he's already graduated High school."

Hibari scoffed, "Studies, age, and logic won't make me move from my current position in Namimori Chu. It's a waste of time, as I've graduated anyways."

Tsuna frowned, "And yet you still refuse to go to University." Yamamoto laughed and Hibari just grunted in response.

The three fell into a comfortable silence. Yamamoto smiled sadly, "We miss you Kaa-san."

He suddenly heard sniffling and saw Tsuna with tears in his eyes, "We really do Mama."

Yamamoto got him into a head lock, "Come on Tsuna, don't cry! Kaa-san wouldn't like it if you cried!"

Hibari whacked both of them lightly on their heads with his tonfas to stop their antics and then looked to the grave, "You will forever be with us, and we will forever be with you, Okaa-sama."

They all bowed one final time and then left the graveyard, their antics continuing.

The one day that the sport ace, the demon of Namimori Academy, and the Namimori Academy middle school section president; skips school.

~Later that day~

Tsuyoshi kneeled down at his wife's grave, him wearing a black suit, a blue dress shirt, and a dark blue tie, "You told me that you wanted to be buried next to a tree… it's a tree of your favorite fruit, an apple tree."

There was a sudden laugh, "You tell her that every time you come here, don't you Tsuyoshi-kun?"

Tsuyoshi sighed, not even looking up, "Byakuran…"

Byakuran smiled, him wearing a black suit, a light purple dress shirt, and a purple tie. Byakuran held up his hands, "Calm down, I told you, my Famiglia would handle the assassin and they did, five hours after her death."

Tsuyoshi clenched his fists, "You said that you would protect us from the mafia and the underground world. We wanted to live normal lives with Takeshi and be normal restaurant owners so this wouldn't happen!" He stood up, "We wanted Takeshi to have normal parents in a normal living environment so we left the Mafia once we found out that Leiko was pregnant!"

He stomped over to the still smirking marshmallow lover, "So we went to you so you could help us erase our identities in the Mafia world and you pledged that you would keep us away from anyone tied into the mafia! But then this ass-"

Byakuran cut him off by shoving marshmallows into Tsuyoshi's mouth, "Calm down Tsuyoshi." The smile slipped from his face, "We let our guard down, all three of us. We couldn't have done anything about it, after in living in peace for such a long time. We can't do anything about that, fate controls us and this was something that we couldn't change."

As Tsuyoshi finished the marshmallows, Byakuran kneeled onto the grass, stroking the tombstone, "Ne, Leiko-chan it's been awhile… I still remember those days that I sent Tsuyoshi and you on missions that'd you'd always complete without a hitch."

Byakuran smiled gently, "I wasn't surprised to find out that both of you were dating, I told you two that I had no idea, I lied. I knew the whole time that both of you were dating."

Tsuyoshi cussed, "Damnit! You were right Leiko! He freaking knew!"

Byakuran laughed, "You hurt me Tsuyoshi, I'm one of the most influential mafia bosses in Italy, do you think that I wouldn't notice that you two were in a relationship? Or at least find some information? I have my sources."

Tsuyoshi started to grumble about something while Byakuran set down his own bouquet of white chrysanthemums on the grave, "But you did surprise me, when you two told me you were engaged and that you wanted me to help pay for the marriage and keep it secret so only certain people could come."

Tsuyoshi looked at him, "And why is that? You knew that we were dating for some time now, so why didn't you expect that?"

Byakuran turned to him, smiling brightly, "Even though you were dating for a long time and I did expect marriage to eventually happen, I didn't expect you to propose so quickly."

Tsuyoshi's eye twitched, getting the hidden meaning, "So you mean…"

Sparkles started to surround Byakuran, "Yup! I didn't think you had the guts to do it!"

Tsuyoshi held a knife to Byakuran's neck, "Say that again marshmallow freak!"

Byakuran simply grabbed the knife out of Tsuyoshi's hand in a swift movement and then handed it back, with a marshmallow at the tip. Tsuyoshi grumpily ate the marshmallow, "Shut up…"

Byakuran turned back to the grave, "Especially when you told me you were pregnant… and that you wanted to leave the mafia behind. You grew up in the Mafia Leiko-chan… I was surprised that you left willingly to raise your child."

Tsuyoshi huffed, "We didn't want to end our careers there, but we decided that we wanted our child to live a normal life."

Byakuran smirked, "The both of you sure are full of surprised, I would often dream of a baby swordsman coming from the both of you." He looked to Tsuyoshi, "Maybe that coul-"

Tsuyoshi glared, "Denied!"

Byakuran snickered and then looked to the grave, "The boys miss you, you know."

The two stayed there for awhile, munching on marshmallows. Byakuran looked up, "We should get going, the boys will be wondering where we are."

True to his words, Yamamoto and Tsuna started to call them while Hibari looked at them expectantly, from a distance.

Byakuran got up, waving goodbye to Leiko, saying something about having marshmallows for dinner. Yamamoto started to laugh nervously, Tsuna clutched his stomach, and Hibari flinched; all of them feeling the wrath of Byakuran's marshmallow meals.

Tsuyoshi watched as they went off and then looked to the tombstone again. He pulled out a white chrysanthemum out of his chest pocket and smiled, "I hope you're in a better place, Leiko."

He looked back to Yamamoto and Tsuna who were waving him and Hibari smirking at him, "Looks like the boys are calling me. I'm leaving now Leiko… I'll see you later."

He stood up, leaving the grave and running to the group waiting for him.

'_I promise to take care of the boys for you… I will always love you, Leiko.'_

Becoming attached isn't bad, but if you lose the thing that you attached to, you suffer immense pain. But if you lose this thing and cling onto it, you will suffer even more pain. If you let go but keep it in your heart as a memory, you will be able to recover from it and move on to other things in life.

That is what I believe.

* * *

So this chapter didn't go as planned... but this happened and I'm satisfied with this. It's sad I guess, but it's appropriate, to start the beginning of the present.

To explain Hibari, since Hibari never went off to Namimori High even when he graduated, I just decided to make him graduate High school at an early age and then come back to Namimori Middle to stay around. If you have questions, I'll gladly answer them.

Well I don't own anything and thanks for reading. Read and Review~

Guess I'll answer reviews now...

rei- Please continue reading!

krista937- Thank you for keeping up with this story and staying with it!

Lucifer Elrics- Oh geez... I'm sorry probably not good news on your birthday. But happy Birthday!

Setsu27- I know right? Byakuran is like immune to freaking everything! How does he not get fat or not get diabetes? I don't even know. I hope I didn't ruin your mood with the sadness.

RenaScarlet- I hope I didn't ruin your mood with the sadness and I update in small chapters (1,500 words minimum) but often.

That's it! Thanks for reading once again!

Bye-bi!

~CardSkullReaper


	5. Enter the Sawadas

A girl smiled brightly, "We're here!"

A woman with a kind smiled behind her, "Yup, it took hours but we're finally back at Namimori Japan."

The blonde man behind the both of them who was holding most of the luggage smiled, "I'm glad that both of you are happy but we have to get to the car that'll take us home."

The girl looked back, her honey blonde wavy hair flying behind her, a giant smile on her face, "Hai! Otou-san!"

The trio entered a car that seemed to be waiting for them and they started to leave the airport, "So where am I going to school Kaa-san, Tou-san?"

The woman smiled, "The same school that I went to when I was little, Namimori Chu… well I suppose its Namimori Academy."

The girl tilted her head slightly, "What?"

The man chuckled, "You see the Namimori school district has changed immensely ever since we've left. Namimori elementary, middle school, high school, and university has been combined into Namimori Academy and are separated by districts."

The girl smiled, "So I would be in the middle school district?"

The man nodded, "Of course, but do be on guard Bambino."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

The woman nodded as well, "Your father is right; I've heard rumors about the Demon of Namimori and the Master Athlete there."

The man shook his head, "That's not all I've heard about. I've also heard of the middle school council president at Namimori that has a lot of control over the school."

The woman nodded, "Apparently he has a connection with the other council presidents and from other schools."

The girl smiled, "Don't worry; I think I will be fine!"

Suddenly the conversation shifted to something else, as Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, and Sawada Rinko headed to their house in Namimori, all of them missing the ominous storm that followed them.

* * *

Namimori Academy: Middle School Division

Squeals rang through his ears as he walked down the hall.

"A-ah!"

"He's here!"

"SENPAIIII!"

"AAAHHH!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Yo minna!"

It's been a week since the death anniversary of Yamamoto Leiko. Of course Hibari, Tsuna, and Yamamoto acted like it was completely normal for all of them to be gone. And in typical fashion all of the students didn't even notice how the three would always disappear on February 22, all of them together with the same excuse every single year. Yamamoto had excused it as a doctor's checkup and people understood that as he was an athlete and tried to take to take good care of his body. Hibari had excused it as disciplinary committee business that no one dared to defy. Tsuna had excused it as student council business that was hinted to be tied in with the disciplinary committee business that no one denied.

Yamamoto was heading to the main office to meet the new student that was originally born in Namimori but had gone to Italy due to her father's job. Now she was back for an unknown reason and Yamamoto plastered on his best fake smile he had as his real smiles were reserved for his friends and family, and yes Byakuran was to be considered family.

Yamamoto entered the office, waving hello to the secretary that he knew well. They had always talked when he always waited in the office as she was an avid sports fan and could get basically any information about anything in sports from Yamamoto.

He smiled, "So where's the new girl?"

The secretary smiled, "She's inside, talking to the principal. Knock on the door, they're waiting for you."

Yamamoto smiled and headed to the door, waving goodbye. He knocked on the door and he heard a loud booming, "Come in."

Yamamoto walked in as if he owned the place, "Ha, ha! How are you Kazuto-sensei?" He sat down on a seat, putting his hands behind his head and slouching casually.

The principal, Kazuto, of Namimori Academy's face hardened in anger, "OI TAKESHI!"

Yamamoto tilted his head, confused, "What's wrong Kazuto-sensei?"

Kazuto looked like he was say something but a he stopped, "I'm not getting into this conversation again… Takeshi, let me introduce you to the new student. This is Sawada Rinko."

Yamamoto looked to the honey blonde curly haired girl and smiled his usual fake smile, "Nice to meet you Sawada, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Just call me Yamamoto."

Rinko smiled back, liking how the guy looked, "Nice to meet you too Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto smiled, "I'm the Sports Advisor for the Middle School Division, so if you need help in a sport or any registration in the sports club I will happily help."

Kazuto nodded agreeably, "Exactly. Now Sawada-san if you have any complaints or concerns please do come to me, I'll be glad to help with that. Now Takeshi will take you to your class, 1-A."

Yamamoto smiled, "That's great! We're in the same class!"

Rinko smiled back, "That's good to know, at least there's someone I vaguely know."

Yamamoto's fake smile grew, "Un!"

As the two for class, they passed by the demon prefect, "Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto looked at the prefect, "Ah Hibari-senpai! This is Sawada Rinko, she's recently moved here from Italy even though she was born here. Sawada, this is Hibari Kyoya-senpai, the head of the Disciplinary Committe-"

Hibari suddenly whacked Yamamoto in the head with a silver tonfa, "Itai! Hibari-senpai!"

"For being late to the meeting this morning, kamikorosu."

Rinko looked at the two, thinking one thing, _'They're both really hot! I have to make them mine!'_

Yamamoto laughed, dodging the other attacks that Hibari threw at him, "Maa, maa Hibari-senpai! Give me a break; the karate club needed help with something."

Hibari grunted, "That's no excuse, all of the other herbivores and the omnivore expected you to be there on time."

Yamamoto grabbed one of the tonfas from Hibari skillfully, "Gomen Hibari-senpai, but we have to get to class." Yamamoto grabbed Rinko's hand, "Let's run for it!"

He tossed the tonfa over his shoulder as they ran off to class and Hibari caught it without even looking back, "Takeshi… you will pay."

* * *

Byakuran

Byakuran frowned as he talked into his phone, "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry to say Byakuran-sama, but they have arrived in Namimori, Japan just a few days ago."

Byakuran glared a hole into the wall, "And you didn't find out until just now?"

"A-ah no Byakuran-sama… it's just that Shoichi-sama said to tell you until now."

Byakuran's face seemed to lighten up a bit, "Shoichi? If that's the case, then hand the phone over to Shoichi."

He heard fumbling as the phone was passed over and a stuttering voice answered, "B-Byakuran-san!"

"Ohayo Shoichi… now do you mind explaining why I wasn't told of this?"

"A-ah well…"

* * *

Rinko

I smiled at the sensei that stood in front of me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sawada Rinko."

Sensei smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Sawada-san, I'm Nezu-sensei."

I narrowed my eyes at him but then smiled, "I hope you take good care of me sensei, I am in your care."

This man wasn't a reliable person; he wasn't a person that someone could rely on. He'd betray someone for his own needs without a second thought.

He then looked to the class, "Class this is Sawada Rinko, she's originally from here but moved to Italy due to her father's job. She has recently come back a few days ago and she has decided to go to school here."

I bowed at the class, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sawada Rinko please treat me nicely."

The whole class smiled at me kindly and greeted me in unison with different greetings. I smiled, knowing that this was a nice class that would support me in any way possible.

'_Idiots.'_

I watched as Yamamoto sat down in his seat next to an empty seat. I smiled brightly, "Where should I sit Nezu-sensei?"

He looked up, "Well… why don't you sit by-?"

I interrupted him, "Yamamoto?"

He smiled, "I don't see a problem with that! Yamamoto, do you mind if Sawada-san sits next to you?"

Suddenly a guy shrieked in fear and a girl stood up abruptly, fear and worry evident in her eyes and expression, "Nezu-sensei you can't do that!"

I was confused, if she was contradicting the statement then why is she so scared?"

Yamamoto's smile seemed waver and his voice went cold, "Actually sensei I do mind."

I shivered unintentionally, despite hearing that tone many times before, I could never get used to it; the tone of person who has been hurt.

Nezu-sensei suddenly had fear on his face, as if he just realized the situation, "A-ah! Gomenasai Yamamoto-san I completely forgot! I can just have Sawada-san sit next to Rei-kun!"

Yamamoto smiled brightly, "Arigato sensei!"

I frowned and asked, "Do you not want me to sit next to you Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto had a blank look on his face as he turned to me, "You see someone very dear to me sits next to me, and I don't like being away from him too long."

I looked at him confusion and the door suddenly burst open and I turned. Suddenly time seemed to slow down as I saw the person standing there. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "W-what?"

* * *

Earlier

Tsuna ran down the halls, "Argh! The student council held me back at the meeting so late! Kyoya's gonna be so mad!"

As Tsuna raced through the halls as quickly and silently as possible, there was suddenly a punch in his gut. He stopped running and leaned against the wall, "W-what?"

Suddenly there was a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Hibari Kyoya, "K-Kyoya!"

Hibari looked at the arm that was clutched against his own stomach, "Is it your-?"

Tsuna nodded and Hibari started to walk off, "If that's the case you're excused but head to class as quickly as possible. I'll keep an eye on things."

I walked towards class and then swung open the door. I bowed and said, "Gomenasai Nezu-sensei I was at the student council meeting."

Nezu smiled nervously, "A-ah, Gesso sit down in your seat."

When I looked up I saw a person that I somehow recognized… but I didn't. Her eyes widened when she saw me and she stepped back a bit, "D-do I k-know you?"

I opened my mouth and replied.

"**No."**

* * *

OMG I'M SO SORRY I'M SO LATE! I have reasons. Second is that I had a project in Social Studies due with my friend and we spent three days on that. Second is that I've gotten a new laptop and I spent a day transferring all my documents and music and whatever else I needed on here. Third is that I had a Tae Kwon Do tournament yesterday (March 1 2014) and I've been practicing for that day and once the tournament was done I had to go to my eye doctor appointment and I've been resting all day today. I am so tired though... URGH

Anyways thanks for reading and I own nothing.

Time for answers for reviews.

sno-story: Thank you for reviewing!

Setsu27: Thanks for reviewing and a little sadness is necessary, isn't it? I bet that marshmallow meals would test horrible I mean like meat and marshmallows? *shiver* I hope no one gets diabetes!

NagiRokudo: I suppose that Hibari is 16 but i just made him really smart so he can just stay in middle school division.

hitomi65: Thank you for the compliment!

Sennybee98: If I told you that would be spoilers, but Reborn! wouldn't be Reborn! without Reborn.

L'sCoffee: Oh god, Hibari-logic! It's hilarious and makes no sense! I love Hibari logic!

Bye-bi~

CardSkullReaper


	6. Yawa and the Calm Storm

Tsuna winced inwardly as he felt a thousand imaginary knives stab his gut repeatedly without a break. His hyper intuition was telling him, that he knew this person standing in front of him nervously.

He racked his brain, trying to remember. Even if his brain didn't know who it was, his body obviously did and it was telling him a message that he couldn't decipher.

He looked her over, 'Honey blonde curly hair, fairly tanned skin, an average body, a little too skinny, dark blue eyes... oh she's that transfer student.'

He smiled kindly, "You may not know me, but I know you."

Rinko tilted her head, "What?"

He bowed slightly, "I'm Gesso Tsunayoshi, the student council president of the middle school division here at Namimori Gakuen. It's very nice to meet you Sawada Rinko-san. It's a requirement for me to know everyone in the middle school division which now includes you."

Rinko looked too stunned to say anything, not expecting an answer like that from someone like... him. He looked scrawny, weak, and vulnerable. She shook her head inwardly, 'Wow smart Rinko, asking a guy like that if you know him. You wouldn't know someone like that!'

Tsuna continued, the smile still plastered onto his face, "If you have any concerns please tell me before you consult the principal and I will try to work things out."

Rinko nodded, "E-er... hai..."

Tsuna bowed lightly again and then headed to his desk beside Yamamoto, dismissing himself.

"Sawada-san?"

Rinko looked back to Nezu, "Y-yes sensei?"

Nezu asked, "Could you head to your seat? We need to start the lesson. You can start by sharing with Rei-san, she wouldn't mind."

Rei shook her head, "I wouldn't mind at all."

As class continued on, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition seemed to calm down but something appeared in his eyes. It was a word... and it seemed weird.

His hyper intuition told him, "Yawa."

That didn't make any sense to him. No sense at all.

The more he thought about it, the more it made his head hurt.

Yamamoto's voice snapped him out on his senses, "Oi Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto, "W-what is it Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto frowned, hearing him stutter, "It's time for break, didn't you hear the bell?"

Tsuna looked up to the clock, _'Has that much time passed so quickly?'_

Yamamoto frowned deeper, seeing the dazed and glazed over look in his friend's eyes, "O-oi Tsuna! Is something wrong?"

Tsuna didn't look away from the clock. His mouth moved and Yamamoto barely heard him say, "Yawa."

Gesso household

Byakuran smiled and asked, "Shou-chan do you think I should give the Sawada household a visit?"

Shoichi stuttered, "A-ah! Iie Byakuran-san that wouldn't be smart!"

Byakuran stood up from his chair and stood next to the window, "And why is that Shou-chan?"

Shoichi replied his voice strong and mature all of a sudden, "We have just received word the Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno has come to Namimori to protect the Sawada household and teach their daughter to become Decimo, Sawada Rinko."

Byakuran laughed, "So I should see Reborn-kun huh? It's been awhile…"

Shoichi decided to shoot his idea down, "That wouldn't be wise, Reborn-san would find out about Tsunayoshi-kun, Hibari-kun, and Takeshi-kun."

Byakuran narrowed his eyes, his cheerful voice carrying malice, "Do you have **any **good news for me, Shou-chan?"

Shoichi, hearing the malice yelped inwardly, refusing to show weakness. He stood up quietly and started to look around the particular file he was looking for. "Hai Byakuran-san." He flipped through the file, his voice going deeper once again, "The one that we have been waiting for is back in Japan."

Byakuran's eyes sparked with interest, "Sou da?"

Shoichi nodded, "Hai, his plane should be landing in 25 minutes."

Byakuran snickered, "Then it would be good manners of me to pick him up, ne Shou-chan?"

Shoichi sighed, "I have nothing to contradict that. His flight is G-14."

Byakuran got up, "Arigato Shou-chan I'll be going now, bye~"

Shoichi sighed as Byakuran hung up and flipped through the files that the subordinate had given him. He stared at the profile picture and sighed. His godson, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would be getting a new tutor today. The picture of the man he was looking at would be that tutor. Shoichi sighed, "Honestly, it could be worse."

Shoichi took off his stuffy white jacket, "Hot." He took his cup and took a sip and then suddenly dropped it, "Itai… my stomach hurts."

Airport

He ignored the strange looks as he walked off the plane. He ignored the squeals of delight as he got his luggage. He ignored the questions they asked him. And yet… he couldn't ignore this one guy.

"OH FU-KUN!"

He wanted to groan. No one could blame him, after all who wouldn't?

Shoichi looked at the photo again, his stomach dealt with.

"**Fon."**

Fon sighed as the white haired marshmallow obsessed man said his name, "Fon it's been so long!"

Fon hopped onto his shoulders as the man next to him in a suit picked up his luggage, "What is it Byakuran?"

Byakuran smirked as Lichi chewed onto the marshmallow he had given him, "I want you to train my son."

Fon looked at him, "I wasn't aware that you had a son."

Byakuran smiled, "I have my secrets."

Fon raised an eyebrow, "And I should believe you, why?"

Byakuran just snickered and Fon sighed, "Alright, I'll amuse you. So you want me to train him to be the Gesso Famiglia Boss?"

Byakuran shook his head, "That's my job, and I'm not going to give it up."

Fon furrowed his eyebrows, "Then what am I supposed to tutor him for?"

Byakuran smiled, "For him to be Vongola Decimo."

"What?"

Rinko

Rei looked to me, a smile on her face, "Don't worry about them, the student leaders of this school have always been a bit weird."

I sighed inwardly, hoping that I wouldn't meet anymore weird people. Unknown to me, I had just jinxed myself.

I sighed as school ended and walked myself home, "Today was an uneventful day… I thought it'd be more interesting." I adjusted my bag onto my shoulder and straightened my back, "I guess Kaa-san got my hopes up."

Suddenly I heard a small squeaky little voice, but it ran shivers down my spine, "Oi, Baka-Rinko!"

I looked behind me and saw a small baby wearing a black suit and a black fedora with an orange stripe, with a green chameleon on the rim, "I'm your new tutor, the greatest hitman in the world." My eyes widened as his chameleon turned into a green gun, "Reborn!"

He shot. I fell over.

Namimori Academy

Tsuna banged his head onto the table, "I don't get it!"

Yamamoto laughed reassuringly, "Maa, maa don't worry about it, you'll figure it out sooner or later!"

Hibari scoffed, "Figure it out faster, or I won't be able to bite you death while you like this."

Tsuna sighed and ruffled his hair, "That might be true but something else is bugging me!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, as if asking why. Tsuna looked at his two best friends, "What caused my intuition to spike up like this and make me all messed up?"

Yamamoto put his fist in his hand, "Oh… well has anything new happened around here?"

Hibari seemed to be deep in thought as Yamamoto and Tsuna discussed it. Hibari then said, "Sawada Rinko's arrival."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he seemed to be frozen, his eyes glazed over again. Yamamoto stared at Tsuna, "That must be it… but why is she involved into this? We've never met her before."

Hibari shrugged slightly and asked stiffly, "Has this happened before?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Throughout class, he was like this; I think that was when intuition kicked in, right after he greeted Sawada Rinko. He didn't even notice it was break."

Hibari nodded stiffly and walked out the door, "Once he snaps out of it, tell him that we're leaving Namimori Academy once he finishes his paperwork."

Outside

Fon looked at Byakuran, "What does my nephew Kyoya, the son of the famous assassin duo Yamamoto Takeshi, your son, and the daughter of the young lion of the Vongola Family, head of the CEDEF have to do with this?"

Byakuran giggled, squishing a marshmallow in-between his fingers, "Well my dear Fu-kun, it wouldn't be fun if I told you everything, without even giving a little bit of trouble." He shoved the marshmallow into his mouth and swallowed, "Figure it out yourself."

Fon sighed inwardly and watched as Hibari left the room, "Those three certainly have a tight bond. But Sawada Rinko doesn't fit into the picture at all."

Byakuran smiled, "I'll tell you one thing. Your fellow Arcobaleno of the sun is here in Namimori, to torture Sawada Rinko to be Vongola Decimo."

Fon looked up at the sky, "Reborn is here huh? This will be interesting… ne Lichi?"

Lichi squeaked in excitement and Fon sighed, "I agree to what you want me to do Byakuran. But not for you."

Fon looked at the dazed Tsuna through the tree branches he was standing in.

"It's because I see a flame in his eyes."

* * *

WOOT I AM BACK AND LATE! I'm sorry I've had a lot on my mind lately and some kind of anniversary came up so I was preoccupied with that. Sorry about that. Anyways thanks for reading as I own nothing, so R and R.

Answers to reviewers:

TsunaMoe- As you can see in this chapter, Byakuran plans on meeting the Sawadas and thank you for understanding.

RenaScarlet- Byakuran wants to meet the Sawadas... and that's never good.

Halfangeltje- Thank you for planning to stick with this.

Setsu27- Thank you for reading and meat and marshmallows... bleh!

hitomi65- Thank you!

Fiamma-Del-Cielo- I'm actually very happy you say that because that was intended... so much intended! I'm basing her off of a bunch of people I hate at school so thank you for saying annoying! BTW: Nezu has never been a good teacher, even Rinko could see that.

krista937- Thank you!

Guest- Them feels! The feels! THEM OUCH! Thank you for the compliment.

L'sCoffee- Hibari logic + Sawadas + Dad Byakura= CHAOS!

Claudine- thank you!

zealous soul- Sorry for the late update!

twilightserius- Now that would be spoilers.

samira vangola- I plan on it!

Thorn D. Cinni- Sorry for the late update!

Well that's it from me!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper

(For those who know Mother 3 and have finished the game- I KNEW IT! I CALLED WHO THE MASKED MAN WAS!)


	7. Die and Adawas

A few times in Tsuna's life, he's have nothing to say about things… but this was just too much.

Tsuna gaped inwardly and his eyes widened an inch, taking in the scene in front of him, "I-I…"

Yamamoto looked at him and laughed awkwardly, "Ano…"

Rinko looked at Yamamoto with fire in her blue eyes, "GO OUT WITH ME YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

The door opened harshly and there stood Hibari, his tonfas in hand, and glared at the girl, "Kamikorosu!"

Tsuna had just gotten out of his dazed state to see the new transfer student, Sawada Rinko run in with an orange flame blazing on her forehead, her blue eyes burning with determination and fury, and… clothed in only an orange polka dotted lacey bra and matching underwear. She yelled at the doorway, "MAKE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI FALL IN LOVE WITH ME WITH MY DYING WILL!"

There was growling behind her, "For breaking the dress code and shouting and running in the hallways, kamikorosu!" coming from Hibari.

Sawada Rinko launched herself into the confused and startled Yamamoto and hugged him tightly, "GO OUT WITH ME YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

**Now… let's go back a few minutes. Rinko's POV**

I sighed as school ended and walked myself home, "Today was an uneventful day… I thought it'd be more interesting." I adjusted my bag onto my shoulder and straightened my back, "I guess Kaa-san got my hopes up."

Suddenly I heard a small squeaky little voice, but it ran shivers down my spine, "Oi, Baka-Rinko!"

I looked behind me and saw a small baby wearing a black suit and a black fedora with an orange stripe, with a green chameleon on the rim, "I'm your new tutor, the greatest hitman in the world." My eyes widened as his chameleon turned into a green gun, "Reborn!"

He shot. I fell over.

'_At that moment, I felt regret. I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had a dying will I could have made Yamamoto Takeshi fall in love with me.'_

3rd POV

Reborn smirked, "Its dying will time."

Rinko's clothes tore off her body and she stood up, a literal fire on her forehead and in her eyes, "REBORN! MAKE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI FALL IN LOVE WITH ME WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Rinko ran off down the street, getting hit by obstacles that wouldn't have been realistically possibly but this is the world of the mafia, anything could happen. She got hit by cars, bounced off walls, and fell into the river ten times before she managed to arrive at Namimori Academy.

She ran to the middle school division and yelled, "WHERE'S YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!?"

She ran into the main doors of the main building and somewhere on the third floor, a certain prefect woke up from his daily nap from the yelling of a certain transfer student. "For waking me up, kamikorosu."

She continued to run around, going into every class room and asking for Yamamoto.

Yamamoto, who was still in Tsuna's office, heard the sounds and looked out into the hallway, "Who's making all that noise?"

There was a sudden harsh breeze of wind that passed by, Yamamoto closed his eyes so wind wouldn't hurt his eyes. He yelled out, "Hibari-senpai what's going on?!"

Hibari grunted loudly for Yamamoto to hear and Yamamoto frowned, thinking that he had understood Hibari language wrong, "Someone is yelling for me?"

Hibari bolted down the stairs and saw a flash of orange and yellow. He narrowed his eyes and nearly stopped in his tracks at what he saw. His eye twitched, _'This herbivore… does she have no dignity?!'_

Boys wolf whistled as she ran into club rooms and girls looked at her weirdly but she didn't seem to care. She just ran around the school, looking for Takeshi. Hibari had no idea what she was looking for but he knew one thing. He was going to bite this indecent herbivore to death for public nudity.

Rinko ran through the whole school, going into each room, each hallway, and every nook and cranny looking for Yamamoto Takeshi and she wasn't going to give up.

Reborn would have laughed if he wasn't the greatest hitman in the world. This girl was interesting, she was going all that way, to confess to someone she barely knew and only liked because of his looks. Of course Reborn was aware of who Yamamoto Takeshi was. He was the son of the famous assassin duo that retired years ago. A few years ago, Yamamoto Leiko was reported dead from a car crash. Only a fool would believe that. Well everyone else probably did believe that, but Reborn being the greatest hitman in the world he knew it wasn't as simple as that. She was assassinated and all of them were aware of that.

But Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't someone to brush off just for the fact that Leiko and Tsuyoshi are his parents. Takeshi had many reports of assault and stalking. He wasn't a normal child and his rain flames were too strong and in high density for him not to be targeted.

Now for the other two boys. Hibari Kyoya was the nephew of Fon if he remembered correctly. Hibari's parents died a long time ago and out of his anger he entered the disciplinary committee and worked his way up the head as he was strongest and someone not to be reckoned with. Reborn smirked, "Hibari Kyoya, a perfect candidate for a guardian. Judging by his personality, he possesses the cloud flames. The aloof cloud certainly fit Hibari's image."

And Gesso Tsunayoshi. Over all he was just a normal boy who was targeted with Yamamoto because he was his friend. They somehow befriended Hibari Kyoya by some miracle. His file had basic information but apparently he had no relation to the mafia. Reborn doubted that. He knew a certain Gesso that just happened to be a Mafia boss but he didn't recall the marshmallow obsessed freak having a son. But then again it's been years since they've had a conversation.

Reborn smirked as Rinko was chased by Hibari into the student council room where she found Yamamoto Takeshi. She launched herself into his arms in his surprise and yelled out, "GO OUT WITH ME YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

Yamamoto was startled, "E-eh?"

Tsuna seemed to snap out of his gaze and he sat there awkwardly at his desk and soon after Hibari burst through the door.

Reborn would have laughed. Key words: would have.

He couldn't, after all he was the greatest hitman in the world. He pet Leon in satisfaction.

**Getting us into this time.**

The flames on Rinko's forehead died down and she blinked confused, "…What happened?"

She looked around; Gesso Tsunayoshi was looking at her awkwardly. Yamamoto Takeshi was looking down on her with confused and nervous look on his face. She blushed a bit, she was in his arms. She turned around a bit and saw Hibari Kyoya behind her, fuming in anger.

"Ano sa… Sawada-san…" said Yamamoto.

She frowned, confused and he awkwardly pointed down. She raised an eyebrow and looked down. She stood there frozen, blood rushing up to her face. She pushed herself away from Yamamoto and screamed. Loud.

Byakuran and Fon

Byakuran snickered, "Those three always get into the strangest situations."

Fon winced, pulling his hands away from his ears that he was covering, "She sure can yell loud. Not very fitting for a mafia boss."

Byakuran smiled, "You'll find more reasons for why she isn't a suitable candidate for Vongola Decimo."

Fon watched Rinko embarrassingly covering herself with a sheet that sat on the couch in Tsuna's office. Yamamoto had run off to get a spare girl's uniform from the nurses' office and Tsuna and Hibari watched her awkwardly.

Rinko blushed and kept bowing her head and muttering apologies to both of her classmates.

Fon looked up at Byakuran who had picked him up, "Let's get going, Tsuyoshi will want to meet you."

Fon nodded and they left the area quietly, without Reborn even noticing.

Later with Tsuna, Hibari, and Yamamoto

Tsuna slumped over will walking, "Today was a mess."

Hibari bonked him on the head, "Walk properly Tsunayoshi."

Yamamoto laughed, "But Kyo-nii you have to agree to that today was just a bit odd."

Tsuna sweat dropped, "A bit odd?"

Hibari just grunted to drop the subject and the other two burst out laughing. A vein on Hibari's forehead popped and his tonfas appeared out of nowhere, "For laughing, Kamikorosu!"

"HIEEE!"

"Ma, ma!"

And Hibari chased them all the way to the Gesso Household.

The next morning with Tsuna

Tsuna woke up silently screaming. He covered his mouth, suddenly feeling like he was going to throw up. He coughed; it felt like his a flaming torch was being shoved down his throat.

Byakuran ran into the room, alarm on his face, "Tsuna! What's wrong?!"

Tsuna continued to pant, seat dripping down the side of his face, "Pa-urgh!" Tsuna felt as he was being stabbed in the chest repeatedly. Blood started to spill from the side of his mouth.

Byakuran's eyes widened in alarm, "TSUNA!"

Suddenly Tsuna's eyes started to glow orange and a voice echoed around the room. A male voice that was deep and mature.

"Heed my warning, Gesso Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Fon, Byakuran."

Tsuna collapsed; the light fading and Byakuran looked at him alarmed. Byakuran started to say words of comfort, dialing the number of a doctor he knew well.

Tsuna opened his mouth.

Tsuna's lips moved.

A small sound came out of his mouth.

Byakuran could barely hear it.

**"Adawas."**

* * *

I AM LATE! I KNOW AND I SUCK AND I'M SORRY! I have a break right now form school but my mom has been making me go to SAT classes and I've also been working on my original story. SORRY~! Anyways if you find out the code that Tsuna's Hyper Intuition has been telling him, keep it to yourself or private message us if you want to ask me.

Anyways now that's over with I'm gonna respond to my faithful reviewers!

RenaScarlet- SORRY I WAS LATE! *bows like Gokudera to Tsuna*

TsunaMoe- Those Sawadas won't be left off the hook while Byakuran is there.

Miyucchi sang Cappuccino- Well that was what I intended for readers to think and yes that did happen.

hitomi65- Thank you

L'sCoffee- Yup torture, not tutor~ Byakuran is a kind of character in my mind who would be very open about that. Yawa is something that will revealed later.

Setsu27- Yeah I'm the kind of person that doesn't like weird food combinations. Like at McDonalds my mom would get her french fries and dip them into her ice cream and I'm like BLEEEEH!

NagiRokudo- That could be a choice but Byakuran won't give up his post and it was the Sawadas that have abandoned Tsuna, not the Vongola

Stonelily- No problem... BUT I'M ALWAYS LATE!

twilightserius- What isn't fair?

krista937- I WAS LATE I'M SORRY!

Thorn D. Cinni- You shouldn't know it but if you figure it out I won't be surprised.

Kurodekira- Fon torturi- I mean tutoring Tsuna will be exciting, after all Tsuna has been taught by Reborn in the anime/manga (and Hibari and Lal... but Reborn the most. Oh and Colonello on Mafia Island.) and it could be nice for a change.


	8. Important: I really did write this story

Hello my wonderful readers! Okay if you LOVE Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfictions then you might know the story on Quizilla called Crystal Waters by magicshinzui. And that it is VERY VERY similar to this story.

Well… I'm here to assure you that I really am the writer of this story. Magicshinzui has posted his/her story after I have posted this story on fanfic. This fic has been on the Love Hate and Marshmallows account since Feburary 17. His/ her story has been up on Quizilla since March third. He/she has just been taking my work and remaking it as his/her own on a different site with OC's.

Hehe J-sama's telling me to stab this person with a fork. I never said I wouldn't do it.

But seriously, to magicshinzui if you are reading this then I have a message to you. I do not appreciate what you are doing with my own work and if you want to write a story, write it on your own, not with the someone else's story with new characters. This is MY original work and I take pride in MY original work, so please, stop.

Thank you for all your faithful readers and Thorn D. Cinni for bringing this to my attention (even though it wasn't deliberately).

Well that's all for me

~Bye-bi!

~CardSkullReaper


End file.
